


Nico, Are You Here?

by soapymess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confused Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapymess/pseuds/soapymess
Summary: Ranboo's been connected to a spirit all his life named Nico, and he's slowly starting to find himself in tough places when Nico begins to rebel.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Wilbur Soot, Darryl Noveschosch & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Carder/Dave | Technoblade
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the game called Beyond Two Souls !  
> In Beyond Two Souls, a girl named Jodie has this spirit like charecter whos connected to her named Ayden. Ayden can do things like move things around and posses people.  
> Ayden also doesn't really have a person kinda figure ? He's an orb connected to Jodie that no one can really see other then Jodie  
> Also, Ayden can talk to Jodie but it can't really be heard from other people other then usually sounding like the wind blowing.

His backpack held tightly to his chest as his breathe was cold, a smokey like cloud coming from his mouth due to the cold weather.

Snow continued to fall and Ranboo paused, huffing softly as he felt his hat slowly move off his head. "Nico, stop it. I'm cold and it's not funny!"

i̷̧͕̊̀̒́͘m̷̙̠̭͒̈͌̂ ̶̡̰͎̩̮͇̐o̷̱͛͆̍n̸̖̰͒̿̂͠l̶̦͎̟̜͖̎̍̐̍͘͜y̵̺̫̜͔̝̓͆̔̚ ̶̢̢̳̤̓̌͂̆̉ͅm̶̯͆̉̋̀̈́e̵̡̼̍̃̄s̶̭̪̓̿͆ś̷̢̛͂͛͂͋i̸̢̢̙̩͌ͅn̸̨̻̠̣͉̼̋̿̈́͒̃͘g̸͖̠̖͂̃͝ ̴̧̛͋̚ͅw̴̡̗͂̈́́̃i̵̠̤͐̏͝t̵̪̲̼͇̟̻͐̃̄̚͝ḩ̶̝̲̞̝̓̐̿̈́ ̴̧̰̻̯̱̰̾̈̿ẙ̶̧̘̺̼̈́̍̉͝o̶͉̘̬͂́̕͝u̸̟͕͝.̸͎̭͉̗̘̣̐̇͂( im only messing with you)

Ranboo didn't respond, picking his hat up off the snow covered ground before soon arriving home, shutting the door quickly and almost struggling with the wind. 

The boy panted softly, taking a deep breath as he locked the door, setting his backpack and coat aside as he sat on the couch.

"What are you watching?" The young boy happily asked his brother. 

After not getting a response, he turned to his older brother, who was sound asleep. 

į̵̨̤̭̺̱̾̒͠ ̴̞̭̯̇̔͠c̶̠͓̙̳̩͚̈́͗ó̷͙̥̰̱̪̄ủ̶̡̑̆͒̕l̵̨̨͉̖͉̱̈́d̷̩̝͇̲͚̄̂̚ͅ ̷͈̮̙͉̑͂͘͜w̴͚̫̯͓̻̓́̐͂̕a̸̛͎͉͙͉k̶̮̬͍̲̻̔͒̃̈́͑̔e̵̢̐̈́͂ ̵͎̪͑͆͒͠ĥ̸͍͍̃̿͑̈́ĩ̴͔͇̓̇̐̐͜m̴̨̩̘̯̂͂͐̀̎̕͜.̴̟̼͔̦͉̈́͋. ( i could wake him. )

"Don't." Ranboo shook his head, simply going upstairs and shutting the door to his bedroom, humming too himself as he began to clean up. His dad would be pissed if he found his room the way it currently was. 

Ranboo smiled to himself before his face fell when he heard a swift wooshing noise and he looked behind him. His before neatly stacked papers were all over the room now.

"Nico!" Ranboo cried out. "You're awful, Phil's gonna be upset now, you know! We won't be able to play outside if I don't get this room cleaned." The blonde shook his head, quickly picking up the papers and soon the door to his room had opened.

"Ranboo, do you want to play outside?"

Oh god, it was Tubbo. Of course it had to be Tubbo.

Ranboo wasn't really fond of Tubbo, finding him pretty annoying most of the time, but he didn't show Nico that. Nico could get protective over Ranboo. And if Ranboo seemed annoyed, Nico dealt with it. And he dealt with it not so calmly.

"I can't, I have to clean up, Tubbo." Ranboo shook his head. "Please?" Tubbo asked.

Maybe a few minutes outside wouldn't hurt. 

Ranboo bit his lip before sighing. "Fine, then." He shook his head and soon getting his snow gear on, ignoring Nico who was whispering to pester the ten year old. Ranboo shook his head, muttering angrily and he soon was outside with Tubbo, playing and messing around until Tubbo had thrown a snowball right at Ranboos face. "Tubbo!" Ranboo exclaimed, huffing. 

Tubbo simply laughed, and Ranboo panicked. Nico. Sh*t.

Tubbos laugh soon turned into cries as his nose started bleeding, quite bad in fact. The eight year old cried out for Phil, who soon came hurrying over. 

Phil sighed, quickly helping Tubbo who was still crying in pain, his nose awfully sore and he didn't understand why. Phil listened as Ranboo was crying out, telling someone to stop it. 

Phil quickly put his attention back to Tubbo, picking the small boy up and hurrying him inside, leaving a distressed Ranboo to hug his knees and sit in the snow, listening to the apologies Nico whispered out.


	2. Ranboo Watson The Wicked Witch

Ranboo was an odd kid, and the town knew about this. They would catch him talking quietly to himself, pacing back and forth and telling someone to stop right after abnormal things happened.

And today was the boys first day of 9th grade, and he was absolutely terrified.

His hands shook as he got ready, fixing his hair and listening to Nicos blabbering, the whispers coming through as nonsense. "Try to be more quiet while I'm in class, please. I won't be able to focus if you keep messing around and being so loud." Ranboo reminded the spirit, who huffed in response.

"Ranboo!" His dad called, and Ranboo rushed downstairs, soon getting shoved into the small car with his brothers.

Wilbur sat up front due to being the tallest of the group despite being the second oldest, but Ranboo knew he deserved to sit in the passengers seat, besides, he didn't really fit in the back anyway. 

Techno sat by the window, reading peacefully too himself. He did this every car ride, constantly having his nose stuffed into a book, Phil had even told him when he was young that reading that much would give him glasses- and to this day, Techno is wearing glasses.

Tommy and Tubbo sat in the middle, the 7th grader and the 10th grader teasing at eachother with a grin on their faces while Ranboo peacefully sat at the other window, humming softly too himself while Nico floated around. "How far away is the school?" Ranboo asked in a quiet whisper to Nico, who he could feel slowly drifting away before coming back.

C̷̺̬̼̝̭̥̖͙̘̦̺̈́̓͊̽̿̈́́̈́̔̈́̂̿̾͑̍̚ͅl̵̡̡͓̘̻̟̥̤͙̓ơ̷̞͍̠̦̥̆͐͑̅́̾̏̓̋̋̂̈́̉̕͜͜͠͝ś̶̮̤̫̟͖͓̪͙̫̜̈́̌̈̐̾͋̋̍̈́͂͘ȅ̶̡̨̝̻̞͉̗̰̲͖̼̘̣̈̍̍̈̊͌͑̅̇̏̾̍͘̚ͅ. ( close )

"Thanks." Ranboo mumbled, and soon the kids poured out of the car, and there Ranboo was, standing in front of the highschool as his dad drove off, Tubbo happily in the backseat, waiting to arrive at the middle school.

"You'll stay with me, right, Nico?" Ranboo asked, taking a deep breath. He felt so unprepared already.

I̸̛͍͂͊ ̸̮̆d̵̘͇͐̏o̶̫̗̍n̵̢̲̆͜͝'̴͉̮̗̈́̀̕t̸̝̠̆ ̵̝͕͗e̷̤̥͉͋̈́x̸̡͙͐a̶̯̬̅̐c̷̡̅t̴̝͉̭̋l̴̰̖̘̓y̶͉͋͋́ ̵̤̻̍̎͝h̴̖̔̂ą̸͌v̶̪͇̓ë̸͔͚̋ ̴̜̉ǎ̴̧̳͉n̴̦̞̘̈́y̷̛̗̙̾̓w̸̨̳̤̋̇͠h̴̺͉̗̀̇̓e̵͈͊̑r̸̘̻̤͑͊ë̴̯͎̽͝ ̶̨͈́̔ẽ̵̺̪̎l̷̦̬̈́͘s̶̻̹̉è̸͈͕̿ ̷͚̠̓̋̉ẗ̶̹̋o̸̩͠ ̵͈̈́̏͝g̵͚͚͋ỏ̶̪̲̪͑̾.̴̼̉. ( i dont exactly have anywhere else to go. )

Ranboo sighed and nodded, walking into the highschool. He already hated this, the sound of the older kids talking and the scared little Freshman getting shoved around. Ranboo couldn't turn back now, Phil was gone and he was stuck in this hell hole.

The bell soon came, a loud ringing throughout the school as people's lockers began to shut, and Ranboo held his bag tightly, taking a deep breath. "Room 209. Nico, where is that?"

F̵̯̅̿͑o̶̯̘̘̒l̵̥̿̈́ḷ̴̝͑͂o̷̭͓͑͆̓w̴͔̘̫̓̑ ̸̼̆ṃ̸̧̗͛̍̄ė̴̮. ( follow me )

Ranboo followed the whispering of the spirit, and soon arrived to the class, quickly taking his seat. He couldn't listen, there were whispers coming from around him, and they felt so loud. 

"Nico, stop it."

T̸̤͈͖̓̌h̵͔̞̊a̶̫͎̦͛̚ẗ̶̝̐̕ͅ'̶̙̲͆͘s̴̞̅ ̶͓͠n̵̤̙̉ō̶̧̡̨̕͝ẗ̴̬́ ̷̛̰̩m̷̜̼̲͆̓́ě̵̜̈͒. ( that's not me )

A students paper flew off their desk, then another, and soon more and more things began to fly, pencils rolling off desks, papers blowing away.

"Nico!" Ranboo quickly shook his head. 

Ranboos nose began to bleed and he whimpered softly, soon looking around, the blue orb that was Nico was beside him. Nico wasn't the one doing this. It was someone else.

Something else.


End file.
